Sakura/Warriors Supports
With Lissa *'Lissa': Something wrong, Sakura? You don't seem to be your usual self. *'Sakura': I-I'm sorry. I just...keep thinking about that last battle. I was no help at all! *'Lissa': What?! How could you say that? I saw you out there healing everyone's wounds! If you weren't there, I don't think I would even be standing here now. *'Sakura': Maybe...but I was so scared! You, on the other hand, showed such bravery. *'Lissa': That doesn't mean I wasn't scared... To be honest...I don't know if I've ever gone into battle without being afraid. *'Sakura': Is that true? Never?! How do you overcome your fear? *'Lissa': I dunno. I guess I just hate sitting on the sidelines. Especially when people I love are in danger. I have to protect them! *'Sakura': Me too... In those moments, I can feel the courage well up inside me. *'Lissa': Exactly! And my big brother has had some close calls... He needs me around! *'Sakura': Oh my! Is Chrom really so reckless...? *'Lissa': Seriously, he is! I can't take my eyes off him for a second. Luckily, since he's met Robin, he's stopped using ONLY brute force. *'Sakura': That's so funny! He always seems so calm and composed to me! *'Lissa': No way! Earlier he just ran off and dove into a crowd of enemy forces. He shouted something about being a decoy and leading them away. Yeesh... *'Sakura': The way you're describing him reminds me a bit of my big sister Azura. *'Lissa': I didn't know you had another big sister! *'Sakura': I do! In battle, she'll often put herself in danger while trying to help someone. Off the battlefield, she's calm and thinks things through... *'Lissa': She sounds a bit like my big sister, actually. *'Sakura': Huh? I didn't know you had any more siblings! *'Lissa': Oh, yes! My sister's kind and gentle, but also really strong willed! I hope to be a lot like her one day. *'Sakura': ...I'd like to be like Azura, too. *'Lissa': But, Sakura, you already are! You're kind, and you're braver than you think. *'Sakura': So are you, Lissa! You're always out on the battlefield, caring for others... I think you're very much like your sister already! *'Lissa': Thank you, Sakura... We should be brave for each other, so we can both become like our sisters! We can do it! With Lianna *'Sakura': Lianna! You're wounded! Please, let me take a look at your leg. *'Lianna': No, no. It's nothing! I've fought with injuries much worse than this. *'Sakura': A-are you sure? It doesn't look like nothing to me... *'Lianna': Truly, I'm fine...ugh!!! *'Sakura': Look at you! You're in pain! Fuss all you like, but I'm going to treat you. *'Lianna': I-if you insist...I'm sorry to be so much trouble. *'Sakura': Ah, yes...this should do the trick. See? There was no need to hide anything. *'Lianna': Thank you. I just... I didn't want to be a bother, that's all. *'Sakura': A bother...? Why would you think that? *'Lianna': Did you see me out there today? Fighting alongside everyone else? I was useless. The only thing I managed to achieve was this injury! *'Sakura': A-and so you were just going to sit here and suffer through it? You can't do that! *'Lianna': I-I know, I know... I'm sorry, Sakura. I never meant to make you worry. I just didn't want to be even more of a burden on everyone, and-- *'Sakura': But you aren't a burden at all! Nobody thinks so! Everyone's really impressed by how you communicate out on the battlefield! And people around here aren't known for their generous praise... So chin up! *'Lianna': Thank you, Sakura. You've made me feel a whole lot better. *'Sakura': R-really? Haha! I'm glad to hear it! *'Lianna': I don't know what I--or any of us for that matter--would do without you. It's reassuring to know that you're out there with us, ready to heal our wounds. *'Sakura': Y-you're so sweet! I hope this means you won't be hiding any more injuries... At least not from me. I know a thing or two about pretending to be brave. *'Lianna': ...Hm? What do you mean? *'Sakura': I understand why you'd want to hide your wounds from the others. *'Lianna': You do? *'Sakura': Of course! I'm surrounded by all this strength and sense of duty... I'm always worried that I won't be able to keep up...just like you. *'Lianna': Sakura... You aren't just saying this to make me feel better, are you? *'Sakura': N-no! I...I just thought you should know we have more in common than you think. *'Lianna': Please! I wish I were as kind as you...or as thoughtful. Talking to you always puts me at ease. I'm sure everyone else feels the same. *'Sakura': Y-you're making me blush... But thank you for your kind words. Now you're making ME feel better! *'Lianna': Then I guess it was a good thing that we had this chance to talk. Ha! Maybe it was fortunate I tripped over that rock. With Cordelia *'Cordelia': Lady Sakura! Are these the herbs you were looking for? *'Sakura': Th-they are! I couldn't find any when I went looking earlier. I hope you didn't go to too much trouble... *'Cordelia': Not at all! I just happened upon them. And I'm always happy to do you a favor, Lady Sakura. *'Sakura': How sweet of you to say! You remind me a lot of my retainer, Subaki. *'Cordelia': Really? How so? *'Sakura': Well, you do kind of look similar, but it's more than that... It's more like...your auras! That's it. You're both so p-positive. And everyone always talks about what a perfectionist he is. Just like you! *'Cordelia': I...I don't know if I'd use the word "perfectionist" to describe myself... *'Sakura': Then there's the fact that he's such a hard worker. I don't think I've ever seen him sit idle. It's a little worrying sometimes, the way he pushes himself... *'Cordelia': It sounds like he holds himself to very high standards. I suppose I can sympathize with that impulse. *'Sakura': See? You're not so different. Oh, but...that means I have to worry about you too, doesn't it? N-not that it's not a good thing to want to be perfect all the time. I-it's just...it's just, if you push yourself too far, you could hurt yourself... And the last thing I want is for you to get hurt, Cordelia. You and Subaki both mean so much to me... *'Cordelia': Lady Sakura! Don't get yourself so worked up! I know my own limits... Come to think of it, I had a similar conversation not too long ago... Someone told me that I could learn to ask others for help a bit more often. Of course, being me, I immediately set out to get better at asking for help. But now, thinking back on it, I'm starting to wonder if I kind of missed the point... *'Sakura': Maybe a little... I'm sure your friend didn't want you to feel like you had to try even harder. The reason I...a-and perhaps your friend, want you to reach out to others...is not because you need to be perfect. You're perfect the way you are! *'Cordelia': Oh, Lady Sakura...thank you. You've cleared a few things up for me. Good thing I found those herbs, huh? Hey, next time you see Subaki, you should say the same thing to him. *'Sakura': Good idea! I do want him to know how important he is to me... *'Cordelia': Since he can't be here, I hope you'll consider me a suitable replacement. *'Sakura': I have no doubt that you are! B-but don't overwork yourself, OK? Not on my account! *'Cordelia': Yes, Lady Sakura. I promise to ask for help if I need it. Happy? *'Sakura': Yes! I'll look forward to it! With Camilla *'Camilla': Oh! Princess Sakura...what are you doing here? *'Sakura': Oh-op! You s-surprised me! *'Camilla': Well, you precious thing! I didn't mean to scare you. *'Sakura': It's OK. Just give me a moment... *'Camilla': This conversation would be easier if you looked at me, you know. *'Sakura': I'm sorry. It's just...to be honest...I get nervous with so much eye contact... *'Camilla': Oh, please! Just talk to me like I'm one of your sisters! It's no big deal. *'Sakura': But you're so...different...from my sisters. Sorry, I'm just an anxious person. *'Camilla': Are you scared of me? There's no reason for that anymore. *'Sakura': No! I mean...maybe a little bit... The thing is, I'd like to get to know you, Camilla. But you're so intimidating! *'Camilla': I do seem to have an effect on people... But darling, I'd like to know you, too! So, let's see. What should we talk about? *'Sakura': Well, we're both Corrin's sisters... Oh! Why are you sitting so close to me? *'Camilla': Was I? I hadn't noticed. Here, why don't I tell you a cute story about Corrin? (Some time later) *'Camilla': ...And then Corrin sat right in the pie! Heehee! Oh, we laughed and laughed... *'Sakura': That's really funny! I probably would have done the same thing... What kind of pie was it, anyway? *'Camilla': Oh, it was just my usual... Apple pie with a little kick of cardamom. *'Sakura': Mmm...that sounds good! Is that a traditional Nohrian recipe, or...? *'Camilla': It is! You mean to say you don't have apple-cardamom pie in Hoshido? Don't even answer that. You simply MUST try it. I'll bake one sometime! *'Sakura': Y-you'd share a homemade pie with me? I'd really like that! I...I could even make some Hoshidan specialties! *'Camilla': You'll bake for me? Oh, and look how much more comfortable you've gotten! *'Sakura': You know...I don't think I'm terrified of you anymore. *'Camilla': How wonderful! That means we can get even closer. *'Sakura': ...By closer, you mean, like, getting to know each other better? Right? *'Camilla': Of course! And closer physically. Come now, scoot over here... *'Sakura': Um...I'm OK right here. *'Camilla': My goodness, you're precious. Here, let's try holding hands. *'Sakura': Holding hands?! ...But why? *'Camilla': To be closer! Oh, look...Your face is all red! *'Sakura': Um... I... I... *'Camilla': Look me in the eyes and say whatever you want, darling. *'Sakura': ...I can't think of anything! With Tiki *'Sakura': Whew...that was intense. Are you OK, Tiki? You were right in the thick of it! *'Tiki': Yep! I'm OK. Did I help any? *'Sakura': Of course you did! But how did you learn to fight like that? You're just a child! *'Tiki': I'll have you know that I'm actually over a thousand years old. *'Sakura': Um... Wh-what? Did you just say a thousand years?! *'Tiki': Yep! Although I missed almost all of my birthday parties... *'Sakura': That's a lot of birthdays... Wait, but how can you be that old?! *'Tiki': Manaketes live a really long time! *'Sakura': Oh...please accept my apology. I shouldn't have called you a child. Do all Manaketes look so much like children? *'Tiki': Not at all. Ban-Ban looks like he's old enough to be someone's grandpa. Even though we live a long time, we do still age. I just look extra young 'cause I was asleep for most of those thousand years. *'Sakura': You were...asleep? What happened? *'Tiki': Not long after I was born, I was put into a deeeeeep sleep. And then after years and years passed, I woke up and met Mar-Mar and all them. I was told my sleep was to help contain the power of the Divine Dragon. *'Sakura': Do you remember anything from all that time you were asleep? *'Tiki': Not really. I had scary dreams while I slept... *'Sakura': Aw! Being asleep for a thousand years sounds terrible! I don't think I could do it. *'Tiki': ...It was pretty lonely. I try to meet lots of people now, because I don't ever want to be alone again! *'Sakura': Tiki... I...I... *'Tiki': Spit it out, Sakura! Heehee. Do you feel lonely too? *'Sakura': Sometimes, yes. I hate it... I-I'm not very good at talking to people. I stumble over my words, and...and...But it's different talking to you! *'Tiki': Really? You really think so? Hey, I've got a good idea! Let's make sure to talk to each other all the time! *'Sakura':: That's what I was going to suggest. You could be like my little sister! If...if that's OK with you... *'Tiki': That'd be great! Neither of us will get lonely if we stick together. *'Sakura': Thank you, Tiki. I feel like we're friends already! *'Tiki': That's 'cause we are, Sakura! Heehee! With Niles (unused) * Sakura: *Sniff!* Oh, all those people... * Niles: (Is that Princess Sakura? She's even prettier when she cries...) Princess Sakura? What's the matter? * Sakura: Oh, Niles! I...I was just thinking of all those wounded soldiers today... I tried to help as many as I could, it just...it just still didn't feel like enough. * Niles: No matter how many soldiers get injured, there's still only one of you. It's madness to think you could heal every last one! * Sakura: Maybe...but if only I could soothe them or put their minds at ease. I don't know how much longer I can stand watching my friends get hurt. * Niles: Hmm... Then I guess you don't have a choice, do you? If you don't like seeing people get wounded, stay off the battlefield. What good are you if all you do is stand there and mope about it? * Sakura: You're right. The only solution is to stay home and give it all up. B-but could I really do that? If I'm choosing between being useless and being useful...I choose the latter. * Niles: Don't be a fool! * Sakura: W-what?! * Niles: Oh, Princess Sakura... So naive... Think about it. Every time you heal a soldier, they must return to the fray. * Sakura: I, uh...and? * Niles: And that soldier is bound to get injured again. So what's the point? * Sakura: ...Oh, Niles. You're pretty clever. * Niles: Huh? * Sakura: The point is we all keep fighting, no matter how much it hurts us. Even me. You used a little reverse psychology on me, didn't you? That was nice of you. * Niles: Uh...me? Nice? Heh heh! You know me, always trying to do a good deed. * Sakura: It's so sweet of you to worry about me. But I shouldn't be distracting you with my tears. * Niles: (Ha! If only she knew how much I liked the distraction...) (This plan really backfired, didn't it?) That's right. I just think you need to toughen up a bit. Then next time you cry, it'll make it all the more satisfying. * Sakura: You're right! Wait...what do you mean by satisfying? * Niles: Oh, you'll find out eventually. * Sakura: O-OK...I-I'll look forward to it. See you later! * Niles: Hmm... She sure keeps me on my toes. Let's see where this little relationship takes us, shall we? Maybe one day she'll come crying right into my arms... With Navarre *'Sakura': OOH! ...Oh, Navarre. It's you. *'Navarre': Yes. And? *'Sakura': S-sorry, I just didn't see there. A-and once I did, well... you're very intimidating. Maybe that's why you're so scary. Especially on the battlefield. *'Navarre': Hmm. If you find me so scary, feel free to keep your distance. Good-bye. *'Sakura': Wait! Now that you're here, I... I want to ask you something. S-speaking of battlefields, maybe you could be, uh... a bit more careful? When we were fighting the other day, you were being so reckless. And there's a difference between killing mercifully... and what you were doing. *'Navarre': I have no intention of changing the way I fight. *'Sakura': I know we don't know each other very well, but... I get the feeling you're a caring person, Navarre. Deep down. *'Navarre': ... *'Sakura': I know you insist on fighting alone to protect your friends. That's compassion! *'Navarre': I think you misunderstand. *'Sakura': I don't! You keep people at arm's length because you care TOO much. *'Navarre': You've heard about my past, haven't you? And you still think I'm a good person? If someone hired me to kill your family, I would do it without hesitation. *'Sakura': Well, let's say you are just a heartless mercenary. Then why fight it all? *'Navarre': I don't understand the question. *'Sakura': Why risk your life for no reason? You could die! *'Navarre': So then I'd be dead. Who cares? *'Sakura': Wh-what?! I would care! And wouldn't you care? Everyone's life has meaning, Navarre. Including yours. It doesn't matter. I don't believe you anyway. I don't think you're as selfish as you claim. You've always protected me. And that's because under all that stoicism, you want to help others. *'Navarre': I'm growing tired of this conversation. *'Sakura': Navarre, I simply refuse to believe you're the Heartless soldier you pretend to be. A-and I hope you remember that. That someone out there knows the real you. *'Navarre': Can I tell you something, Lady Sakura? I find you quite exasperating. *'Sakura': That's f-funny! I've thought the same thing about you! *'Navarre': Whatever you say... With Minerva *'Sakura': ...Lady Minerva? Have you been maybe fighting a little... recklessly lately? *'Minerva': I'm sorry if I worry you, Sakura. I can get carried away when I'm on the battlefield... *'Sakura': You don't have to do so much when you have friends to support you... ...Though, to be fair, I'm not sure how dependable I am, personally... *'Minerva': Don't sell yourself short. When you're nearby, I can fight with confidence. Whenever I'm with you, thoughts of my little sister, Maria, are not far from mind. *'Sakura': ...Maria? What's she like? *'Minerva': She's an adorable girl--just like you. Seeing her always filled me with courage. But my brother, Michalis, handed her over to an enemy kingdom as a hostage... *'Sakura': Oh no... I-I'm so sorry! *'Minerva': I have to get back to rescue her as soon as I can! I worry she's wondering why I haven't shown up... Maybe she thinks I forgot her. Thoughts like that make me restless and impatient... and that comes out in battle. *'Sakura': I'm sure Maria doesn't think those things about you, Minerva! *'Minerva': ...Is that so? What makes you say that? *'Sakura': Even if I was in trouble, I could never hold feelings like that against someone I love. *'Minerva': But... *'Sakura': I think Maria is probably patiently waiting for you. She must miss you terribly! But more than that, she's probably hoping you're safe--don't you think? She'd be sad if she knew you were hurt. ...Even sadder than she is missing you. *'Minerva': ...Thank you, Princess Sakura. You're right. *'Sakura': So then, do you think you could maybe be a little less reckless on the battlefield? I want to make sure you rescue Maria... So you can't get injured before then! *'Minerva': ...I understand, Sakura. I will try. For you... and for Maria. *'Sakura': Oh! Miss Minerva... Thank you! *'Minerva': No. It is I who should be thanking you. Your concern for my well-being helped me realize what's at stake for me here. *'Sakura': Good! That's the best I can hope for... So I'm happy to help! And to be able to hear your story. *'Minerva': You are too kind... I promise to be less reckless and to lean on my friends more. And of course, I will be depending on you as well. *'Sakura': I'll give every ounce of strength I can if it'll be any help at all! *'Minerva': I just hope I'll be able to approach your level of contribution... An ally who soothes wounds and hearts--matching your worth would be a feat. *'Sakura': Let's both do what we can! *'Minerva': Yes. As we're in this together, let's have each other's backs! With Olivia *'Sakura': Umm... Hello, Olivia... *'Olivia': Oh! Lady Sakura! ...Is there something I can do for you? *'Sakura': Oh, um... I just... wanted to tell you how beautiful I think your dancing is! *'Olivia': How sweet of you, Sakura! I'm blushing! I'm still a long way from good... But... I'll proudly accept such kind praise from a princess I admire! *'Sakura': Admire?! I haven't done anything worthy of admiration! *'Olivia': You always tend to everyone with such loving care--no matter how tired you are! Whenever I see that, I'm always amazed by the size of your heart. *'Sakura': But... you're amazing too, Olivia! *'Olivia': No! Don't say such nice things! I'll die of embarrassment! *'Sakura': Well... *'Olivia': ... *'Sakura': Olivia... I think you should have a bit more confidence in yourself and your skill. *'Olivia': Confidence? Hm. That's not the first time I've been told something like that... Someone once told me to be more Olivia the Bold and bless Olivia the Mouse... *'Sakura': Olivia the... Mouse? ...Oh! That reminds me of this one time I did some extra training to make me braver. Maybe if you did some training like that, it'd raise your confidence too! *'Olivia': You think so? Tell me more about this training, Lady Sakura! *'Sakura': Um, if I remember, you have to straighten your back and puff out your chest... *'Olivia': I see... Posture is important in dance too. Maybe there's something to this... *'Sakura': The next step is to have a battle cry... Something loud and commanding... *'Olivia': Loud and commanding, huh? ...This might be tougher than I thought. *'Sakura': I didn't do very well with this part either, to be honest... *'Olivia': Well, I've learned anyone can get better at anything if they practice! *'Sakura': ...You're right! OK... Let's just try our best! *'Olivia': Hm... "Let's just try our best" doesn't sound commanding to me... *'Sakura': Hmm... Good point. Umm... how about... We're going to do our best! *'Olivia': Oh! That was super cute! And pretty loud! But still not very commanding... *'Sakura': Aw! That was about as commanding as I can be! And still all I get is cute... You should try next, Olivia. Oh, wait-- ...It's your turn, Olivia! *'Olivia': All right, um... I hope you are prepared-- Err... You better get ready for this! Hmm... Is it working? Do you feel commanded? *'Sakura': I can't tell... Oh No! What if I became too commanding to feel commanded? *'Olivia': I'd say the training must be working! If we keep it up, we'll be experts in no time! *'Sakura': You're right! Let's keep practicing until we're glowing with confidence! Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Supports